


Put That Tongue to Good Use

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette is loud, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Felix likes to eat pussy and is good at it, Messy Orgasms, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Felix likes to eat out. Annette is loud. Empty classrooms in the middle of the night work out well for both reasons.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Put That Tongue to Good Use

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : i just think it would be sexy and fun if felix was unexpectedly a god of eating pussy
> 
> can be pre or post ts, felix can be cis or trans follow ur heart
> 
> bonus for annette being super loud and overstimulated and felix just. not stopping until she comes again.

" _Ahh!_ Yes, more, keep doing that, it feels soooo good!" Even her thighs against his ears didn't muffle the noise, and he was glad for it. Annette wasn't known for being quiet, but she was _especially_ loud when they fucked. Doubly so when he ate her out.

It was a good thing the old classrooms barely saw any use these days, and nighttime was perfect for sneaking into them. She sat upright on the professor's old desk, legs spread wide, nightgown hiked to her hips, hand buried in his hair as he tongue-kissed her dripping wet pussy. Her moans mingled with the loud smacking and slurping sounds he knew he was making and didn't give a damn, all he wanted was to taste as much of her as he possibly could.

" _Feliiiiix..._ " She pushed her hips into his face and he slid his tongue out, bringing a hand up to spread her open and flick against her inner lips. She _quivered_ against his mouth as he lapped up the ever-increasing wetness; she'd be close soon, and he wasn't even halfway done with her yet. He pressed his mouth to her inner lips and suckled hard, teased her entrance with the very tip of his tongue, licked slowly up and down her outer lips.

Her hips ground against his face again, and it was time to move in for the kill. He pressed the flat of his tongue to her slick, swollen clit and gave it a hard swipe, followed by a sharp suckle. Her scream of release reverberated throughout the classroom, and he was overcome with a rush of her wetness.

He didn't stop. He lapped up every drop of her orgasm, thrust his tongue in and out of her, Annette's grip on his hair tightening almost painfully.

"Felix- _aaah!_ Felix, _please,_ let me-" Her voice trailed off into a pained moan. "I-it's too- _aaah_ don't-!" He was suckling on her again, tickling her entrance, her pussy pulsing and quivering against his mouth as she bucked against him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her further onto his mouth, covering her with sloppy open-mouthed kisses before he pushed his tongue into her once again. Fuck, she tasted good, and that was only half of it. The _feeling_ , not just how soft her pussy was but the way each pulse brought more of her wetness into his mouth, trickling down his chin.

She gripped his hair even tighter, her thighs clenched around his head, and soon he slid his tongue out and lashed it rapidly back and forth against her clit. Once again she screamed, music to his ears; at this point he was almost sure they could hear her on the other side of the monastery but he didn't care.

He licked her very gently this time as she came down, soft and careful; he felt her quiver against him with one final, soft climax. After a last reverent kiss to her open folds, he pulled away and raised his head, gently closing her legs and smoothing her nightgown back into place.

"Hah..." Slowly, her eyes opened and met his as he looked up at her. "I still can't get over how _good_ you are at that!" Felix chuckled, scooping her into his arms and sitting down on the desk, pulling her onto his lap.

"More than one person says I've got a sharp tongue, a real mouth on me. I just figured it was time to give it a better use than insulting people," he said. Annette snorted, pulling up her nightgown and straddling him. She was still hot and wet, he could feel it through the thin fabric of his pajama pants and his cock twitched painfully. "Mm...you're not too tired, are you?"

She reached between them to yank his pants down, then swiftly impaled herself on his erection with a long, drawn-out moan.

"Does that answer your question?" He pulled her close, kissing her as he began to thrust. They weren't going anywhere for a while, and luckily, tomorrow was a free day.


End file.
